Dual Hybrids
by Excel Fusion
Summary: The absentees Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka entrust Snake in reigning supreme as head servant of the manor. Now because of his newly assigned duty he must guide Liger, who's eccentrically folly but strong willed and resolute on a hardcore job experience, in which the chaotic Phantomhive household best offers. Snake/OC dual rivalry, third genre: action!


I'm finally writing fanfic again and like any fanfic writer glorified inspiration struck at the hour of night fused with insane fan-girl ideas results in this: An action, comedy fic focusing on Snake and his epic moments of his chaotic life at the manor~ I have an original addition who'll be in this story, an oc, and I'm gonna leave it as that! READ BEYOND THE LINE! (This story takes place the manga's Weston Boarding school arc back at the mansion)

DISCLAIMER AND AS YOU KNOW I OWN NO BB CHARACTERS BUT THIS FANFIC OVERALL AND MY OC!

* * *

**~~~ Phantomhive Manor, Tanaka's bedchamber, morning at 7:20am ~~~**

"You will be entrusted the duty of the head servant in place of me, because of my ill absence in which I cannot fulfill my duty at my best...what with the strong flu I have caught. I henceforth need someone I trust, who can be responsible and capable to fill in my vacancy during the time I must recover." Tanaka says while he sets down his steaming black tea cup on the silver breakfast tray with a soft clack. His daily uniform attire was switched for night robes and without his signature monocle, currently he lays blissfully in his quilted bed with his head sunk into a pillow against the oaken bed frame. The flu ailed elderly converses with a hysteric Snake, who stares blankly back in shocking disbelief and excessive anxiety, even the young snake hybrid's ahoge was skeptically quivering in response to the important news. "Although young master accompanied by Sebastian is attending Weston Boarding School, I am able to contact them via message owl regarding your job rank advancement and my temporary standby state in the manor, you will no longer have your previous job as footman though instead you'll be house steward, precisely more like the head servant in this case. Here is another important thing, please do not call me out my chamber for minor reasons however if anything major occurs concerning the manor or the absent young master, you must tell me without hesitance!" Tanaka's strictness in this matter was what Snake found most immensely worrying.

"Why am I chosen out of all the experienced servants of Phantomhive manor?" Snake refuses to repeat his snakes' answers on the turnabout event, the cold blooded reptiles simply fork their tongues in defiance as they slither across Snake to soothe his straining muscle tension. _'Get your act together Snake! Is there any way I can reject this in respect...?'_ Snake thinks hard.

Tanaka solemnly continues, "Your new position will hold both authority and responsibility within the manor which you alone must first acknowledge and handle with utmost respect, though I will share my experiences and advice to you for any case you may need it. Remember, pushing yourself to the limit and doing the best of your abilities are two separate matters in achieving success." Snake leans in and nods in response though with blank expression still. "I want you to be successful in carrying out this job so I advise you not to over-force yourself and do what you must with your utmost best, do not take this duty lightly. Do you thoroughly understand, Snake?"

Snake hesitates to answer during the tense momentary silence, but eventually after thinking it rationally through, he conjured a conclusive reply. "I have thoroughly understood Tanaka, I will see this to the end...until you steadily recover for good health. My assigned duty will be to temporarily take your place. Correct am I not?"

Tanaka chuckles with satisfaction and grey eyes shone in relief. "Indeed, my boy, go on and do show me your exceeding abilities, I have noticed great potential from you! Ho ho ho~" As if Tanaka's night robes shrunk within the puff of smoke so did he as he chibifies, then elegantly sips his steaming tea upright in the comfort of his warmth radiating bedchamber, of lit candle lamps and neatly stacked books. Snake truly admires the sophistication and composure the elderly flaunts in any state.

With a scratching slide of Snake's wooden stool he swiftly takes the silver food tray by Tanaka's bedside of finished breakfast and signals his leave by saying: "I hope you'll have a quick recovery soon, says Goethe...goodbye says Goethe."

"Why of course, now leave me be, I thank you for your concern, Goethe! And do notify the servants of the news, Snake! Ho ho ho~"

**~~~ Phantomhive manor, down the halls, morning at 9:35am ~~~**

"Hey Snake, hey Snake! Did you see their faces? Bard, Maylene and Finny! They were all stoned~" Hisses Dan childishly into Snake's ear while wrapping around Snake's head like a turban. "Pluto wouldn't understand the news though, so no reaction. Too bad~" At that, Dan forks his tongue out in a bored manner.

Chronologically speaking, Snake had already told the comically shocked maid, chef and gardener of the news of him being the new head servant and Tanaka's ill absence. And their reactions sure as Hell brought Dan much childish amusement.

"Shhh! What and idiot." Wordsworth shushes while coiling over Snake's right sleeve, "Call the Devil's Hound and he shall appear!" Wordsworth being the opposite of Dan was more aggressive and snappy than the earlier said playful and mischievous reptile. The two were habitually arguing out of all the snakes the most frequently.

"What are you bassssing this on, what nonssssensical assumptionsssss." Keats sprays while weaving through Snake's outstretched fingers. Mature and no-nonsense as Keats was, he had the snake's habit of drawling out inconsistent 'S's too often, and too often was he ignored.

Lazily Emily slithers slightly while wrapped around Snake's neck like a scaly boa. "Now, now boys, a manly naked Pluto and his SIZE isn't something anyone could ever miss~" Emily instead, was very attention-grabbing, bold and refined while giving off a pompous attitude but from time to time she can be flirtatious and impressionable.

Oscar reveals himself from out Snake's left pants leg. "What a pervert Emily, have you no shame?" He spits in disturbance. Oscar was very down to earth, a usually calm and gentle snake but sometimes has loose lips and isn't afraid to speak his mind in the bluntest way there is.

"Says YOU, I'm not the one sliding from Snake's PANTS!" Emily skilfully counters. "What are you?" She rhetorically queries.

"GAY!?" Dan chimes in at random. "What does gay mean again?" In response to that, the other snakes would've shamefully face palmed if not for their lanky body structures.

The snakes that the young, white haired male snake hybrid, whilst formally wearing proper uniform despite wearing his unruly reptile companions, away from publicity were always this talkative in private. He listens with an absent-mind then offhandedly snickers in silence at their idiocies, being alongside these diverse snakes even prior to joining Noah's Arc were the best company he had and was forever grateful for ever having, if they weren't there then no one else was, he'd be sure he would be abandoned and rejected whilst surviving alone in this cruel, dark void of a world...

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** Suddenly loud continuous knocks echoed throughout the empty Phantomhive halls, Snake's anguishing thoughts ceased and suspected it came from the front door then made his way there fast. He was two flights upstairs from the door but he still heard it with keen hearing. In his alert mind thoughts raced by in seconds. _'Impossible! If it was young master and the butler returning...and none of the servants but Finny would be outside.'_ Physically revising his basic child's play skills from the circus past, he instinctively slid down the stair banisters at white-water speed._ 'Plus in and of itself wouldn't make sense if Finny knocked on the front, even if he was somehow locked out...'_ He forgot his snakes were even with him until Dan's tail accidentally slapped over his eyes, infuriatingly blinding him as he kept sliding, all he saw were scales. _'Urgh...! Because he'd probably BULLDOZE the door down in seconds!'_ His thoughts went on after Dan's tail tore itself away from blinding. Finally exerting forceful momentum in his body Snake leaped off the final banister's end, he crazily stumbled as he feet met the carpet with arms flailed out, some on his snakes clung for dear life and and made it with him and on him until the end, some weren't blessed good fortune and got ripped off him at rapid speed which would've sent them flying back from the sheer force in the violent wind. He was in a frenzied rush to reach his objective: the door. Situational sacrifices had to be made. "I'm sorry everyone, I. WILL. RETURN!" Snake prays there weren't any snakes in his pants back then... otherwise they would've been compressed to his ass, after all, he WAS whole-weightily sliding down stair handles, moreover surprisingly no servant caught him. Snake rid himself of those gory thoughts concerning his disfigured brethren and regained balance then ran ahead.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** The sounds continued without pause._ 'Or could it be Pluto? No, he'd be knocking on WINDOWS instead... wouldn't that mean...'_ The knocking stopped as suddenly as it sounded leaving nothing but heavy silence and the patience that came with it. "Not yet!" overcome by desperation in his frantic state he urgently yelled. "I'll be there so please wait a moment!" With vigorous speed of a viper he swung the door open desperately and looked up, only to lay green eyes on...nothing? In an instant Snake heard a strong voice way down bellow.

"Present for the sole purpose of gaining work experience I, Liger, no more but a lax noble's guard in training – truthfully have not even begun to formally train, humbly beseech you if I may volunteer to work in this ideal manor." A figure bowed exaggeratedly and deeply with forehead touching the ground with all due respect, before Snake's petrified form lay a single person bowing as if in worship of him, but this was far too ungodly. This person alone was the only one he would've completely miss sight of and unknowingly slam the door out of trolled frustration after all the effort of simply opening it. If only the person bowing bellow hadn't spoken, and in a low range and a distinctive husky yet feminine voice, although ambiguous sounding, which sounded both calm and determined at that.

Snake said nothing, his mind went blank like this morning when he first heard he'd become new head servant. _'W-what should I say? Where are my snakes? Anyone, help me here...'_ And as if on cue from close behind him, inside the manor were two familiar voices but were hushed in tone.

From behind the nearby elaborate pillar emerges two curious servants. "Psst! Move aside Bard you're in the way, yes you are!" A certain maid hisses to a certain chef who hoarsely whispers back.

"May-Rin, don't be hissy on me! If this was an actual secret infiltration, at a concentrated camp, you'd be long done in by the nearest enemy!" Bard was not amused, he had an unlit cigar handled in a manly manner between index and thumb, he craved a smoke as badly addictive as it was, but Maylene dragging him here in hiding, and forbidding him from smoking at all costs especially for the sake of being undetected by the 'guest', made him very disagreeable.

"Well it's not, now is it? Pay attention Bard! I swore I missed something! Yes I did!" Maylene counters, finally Bard gives up. And Bard giving in to Maylene was like Bard giving up smoking, nearly the impossible and he hopes to get something rewarding in the end, like a medal or something - which was what he a actually thought as he eavesdropped with minor interest.

Snake didn't bother deciphering their words with his keen hearing, he assumed they were having a fail attempt to distantly inspect the queer 'guest'. In a matter of nanoseconds they have already clumsily stumbled into a flower vase that would've crashed messily to the cold, hard ground if not for the reactive snakes lashing out to balance it with their own bodies, upon Snake's timed signal, and by that it meant Snake yelling dramatically "NOOOO!" and instantly the snakes knew and were at his call like every time. This happens very often now because Snake has put up with the servants for long enough to know exactly when and where, the chances the servants had in unintentionally screwing up within and out the manor. After all, he learned that from one Hell of a butler. Sebastian was surely proud of Snake's usefulness so unlike the chaotic trio.

Snake and the 'guest's' eyes have yet to meet because the person was still in the same uncompromising back breaking bow, on the un-cleaned ground. He scanned the guest over with serpentine green observant eyes, this unyielding person with no sense of shame had platinum hair that shone white where light hits, the hair-style was quite short and boyishly cut, with teased spiky strands sticking out and hair reaching the top end of the spine in a V-cut as the person bowed head-first. What else he noted was that this person had long bangs swept over their forehead and across their eyes, which starts from above the right brow then side-sweeps in a rough curve to the left. Anything other than the unique hair similar to his own didn't interest Snake as much, for instance the plain black short-sleeved jacket they wore that's cropped just to the middle waist, or their baggy grey pants with leg ends tucked into soiled black combat boots.

During that somewhat peaceful moment, Finny's loud and bubbly shouts boom forth. "Morniiiiiing everyone~ Can you hear me? MORNING!~ I just finished watering the roses, this time they're intact and aren't rotting in pesticide!~ ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?~ PRAISE MEEE~" In the spur of the miraculous moment all Finny saw was Snake and the others and made an mad dash to reach them, he knew nothing of the unseen 'guest' on the ground nor what large animate obstacle he tripped on before realising that. "O-ouch...!" Finny finally realises he tumbled over someone, "I'm so sorry! Ehe~ Please forgive me!" out of sincere politeness he decided to kindly bring the person back on their feet. In the only way he knew how...

The loud screaming and shouts they heard ensured trouble. "W-WAIT! Put me down, please! Aren't you too presumptuous in sending the bodyguard on me?! I'm not a suspicious person, I SWEAR ON IT!" The accusing 'guest' introduced as Liger continues yelling while being maneuvered upright and upwards by Finny with his brutally strong arms wrapped around Liger's breakable waist, Liger panicked at first but quickly regained focus and switched onto defensive. A single kick from the back of Liger's heel into Finny' torso was dangerous in mid-air indeed, but was just enough to be released instantaneously, especially since the blonde boy's strength, defense and endurance was exceptionally superhuman. Mercy could not be given.

In reaction Finny had caved in his torso from the swift kick, his face darkened in shadows as he staggers back, it looked really forceful and painful at that. The servants who knew him hadn't anticipated the chain of events or Finny's hurt reaction. They hoped the blonde wouldn't go on rampage though the heel kick was justified. Finny's head angled back up having a genuinely embarrassed smile and forgiving blue eyes, he brought a knuckled fist to his head and conked it bashfully. This boy could really recover quick and now he stood there casually, leaving everyone in surprise and he acted as if he was only nudged by a playful friend who didn't hold back. "Haha~ I guess it's my bad, I'm just a gardener though, nothing more!~"

All this happened far too quickly for Snake to take into his turbulent mind, though he was finally able to when Liger landed swiftly to earth and balanced in a forward leaning crouch with both hands pressing on the ground for support. Liger quickly arose to full height and Snake was finally able to see how the 'guest' really looked.

Liger's hairstyle also had two long side bangs at chin length framing a youthful face looking like a teenager, Liger had a pair of sharp tiger-lily orange eyes bordered by short white lashes with visible black flecks inside surrounding the pupils. This person had fairly light but sun-kissed skin with slender and fit build and about 172cm tall, just 5cm shorter than Snake himself as he guesses out of boredom. There could be an interesting future height competition here.

"...I'll apologise for my reckless behavior so I really hope from now on we can establish a trusting professional relationship. I'll even consider you my new comrades!" Liger spoke directly to the group but faced Snake while radiating an optimistic aura of overwhelmingly boundless energy.

"...Pleasure...though I can't promise anything like you imagined." Snake answers curtly devoid of emotion. Here he was, standing there like a freak-show out in the open and yet Liger, hadn't shown any crazed reaction upon sight or blurted anything about his snake-man genes. 'Does this person not believe it or is faking it?'

"Glad that's settled then! I'm pleased to meet you too, sir!" And with that, Liger sent the crowd of servants a dazzling 'bishounen' grin, sharp canine teeth revealed. Liger's hand was extended to Snake and it stoned him in shock, lightning struck dramatically in the mental background. "Can we shake hands?" Liger asks innocently without caution of reluctance to come in contact to Snake's scaly white skin.

'I see, this person simply does not give a damn.' Snake deadpans, as much as he wanted to yank his hand back, it was too late when Liger had already pulled it from him to shake ever so zealously instead.

"Uwaaah~ Liger, you are a true bishounen!" Maylene's excitement flourishes as she adjusts her foggy round glasses.

"Rebellious style you got there kid, in both clothes and combat." Bard nods approvingly, the way an army officer nods at the improvement a promising fellow soldier.

The 'bishounen' as Maylene dubbed wore the black jacket open revealing a white loosely un-tucked dress shirt under a buttoned tiger patterned vest. Fully equipped on both exposed arms and legs were thick leather bands looking more like tightened belts with pockets holding a dull assortment of tools and polished used weapons. There was a sash worn like a major slung over one shoulder, securing seemingly vital medical supplies like bandages and painkillers in vials. Some other unique items Liger wore was a hand-made studded leather choker, worn out fingerless black combat gloves and fresh white bandages wrapped along both arms in a stylised symmetric manner.

"Where are your bags, your personal items?" Snake queries after remembering his duties. He puts on his stoic facade.

Finny, who had already forgiven and forgot the earlier attack, cheerfully comments. "You're close to Snake and my age aren't you? How old are you?"

"In reply to the first guy, I brought no personal items for I believe having less possessions will enrich my lifestyle, I only have the ones I'm wearing right now. Then in reply to the second one, I'm in my late teenage years, I'm already done being a child but not yet an adult. Do my answers satisfy you?"

Respectfully the servants nod in acceptance of the vague answers though as badgering as it was they would've preferred to press on for more details about Liger as a person, Liger on the other didn't share anything more personal, at least not at this stage. It was understandable though, really. It was just the beginning...

*HISSSSSSS* to everyone fully human she was hissing when really the snake meant, "A smooth talker, have we?" Emily was impressed. "Though much too cryptic and scripted to my liking..."

"...says Emily." Snake concludes nonchalantly on her behalf.

"Well I'm sorry for my insubstantial speech patterns, Emily..." Liger sweat drops. Finny laughs in response, enjoying the wit.

Wordsworth slid by the door to peak at Liger. "My first impression of you was a 'first impression try-hard'!"

"...says Wordsworth."

"Stop bashing me with words! Wordsworth, they DO hurt me you know...***cough*** Now leisure talk aside, please tell me whether I'm accepted here or not, I won't bother you any further if I'm not-"

"Accepted!" The servants chime in, "Isn't that right, current head servant full of responsibility and authority?~" They were pushing it, and Snake knew it, they were really pushing it.

Snake being cold-blooded said "No."

"WHAAAA-_?!_" Everyone starts.

"Absolutely no. Final." He finishes.

'What has the becoming of the head servant done to him?!' The servants muse in exasperation. Liger would've made quite an interesting new addition to the household if it weren't for Snake's sudden strictness. Truthfully Snake refused to fall charm to this mysterious person he knew nothing of up until now, at least not without a fight, one hell of a brutal, venomous fight. As head servant he needed to have this person prove to him just how able they can be, despite being a lax volunteer. After all, Phantomhive has very high standards in every aspect imaginable, should this case not be an exception?

The timeless pause in which there was silence was soon after broken once more by an outspoken voice. "Well then..." Liger takes out a knife from the left arm band, a killing intent awakens so abruptly the others couldn't react any quicker.

Fortunately, Snake catches sight of those familiar predatory, glinting orange eyes. It was an attack, without warning and without hesitance. "SSSSSSSSSHIT!" Rarely ever if never has Snake sworn in his life - or at least sworn in the human language, since he often swears in Snake. He dove for the weapon, as head servant he couldn't let any of the servants be in danger, especially involving unannounced armed 'guests' so he reflexively self-sacrifices himself for the greater good. The two crash painfully hard on the ground as the servants retreat far, far away though still observing. Very wise of them...

_'You've doing a heroic thing Snake.'_ Bard thought telepathically with eyes of conviction.

_'Don't you lose from here...'_ Maylene also thought via telepathy with a raised shaky fist of anguish.

_'Everyone has faith in you!'_ Through telepathy Finny also added with wholehearted optimism.

Liger's eyes widened in shocking disbelief for being pinned under Snake who released unrestrained strength into knocking back his decided enemy. Snake had safely disarmed the potential threat, the knife was know in Snake's hands and the sharpened blade was glinting directly over Liger's spine by centimeters. "Tell me before you're slit open, bastard. What business do you REALLY with have with the Phantomhive household? ...Says Wordsworth."

Liger was wearing other tools and weapons that could've been resourcefully used but it was impossible for Liger to access them when hissing snakes had tightly constricted themselves around Liger's ankles and wrists. Snake now had the greater advantage and Liger was shoved down to the degradably lowest position of defeat on the unforgiving ground while having the back turned to him. Snake needn't do more but dangerously hold the knife to Liger's back, where if necessary he wouldn't hesitate to use the blade to sever the spinal chord. Sebastian's intensive training at this moment for him was the best time to execute the real life techniques on this living 'test doll'.

Liger was to the say the least extremely scared of the bloody outcome if the wrong move or the wrong words were said, the crunch time was on. "...T-The only business I have...argh-! ...w-with the P-Phantomhive household...is...is-!" How weak. How sad. How utterly defeated.

"What do you really want? On with it." Snake scowls expectantly, blade at the ready, the snakes were also restricting tighter against Liger's bruised ankles and wrists, the bones felt like they were slowly cracking in.

Liger couldn't stand it anymore...it wasn't the pain right now that was unbearable, it was the realisation of being nothing but a tenacious and mentally scarred weakling and not being able to change that fate-less sense of self. Liger's life up until now had been filled with parasitic past memories that caused nothing but self-loathe, shame and regret. Hence Liger swore to always strive, to become stronger, to leave the past and move forward, to protect at least someone now, for the one who Liger once couldn't, and can never protect. How pitiable, Liger would seem to these servants if Liger had told them the truth. These servants who have an ideal manor to belong and see it as well worth protecting above their own lives, all for their master. **"I want to experience it for myself."** Liger began. This being said had confused Snake, as Maylene, Finny and Bard dared not to interfere and carefully listens whilst being on guard too. Snake could sense the captive's struggling movements strengthening by the second, it was futile, so why? **"...To experience the true training..."** The snakes unknowingly loosened their grip when they were sure Liger wouldn't fight back, they thought this was becoming deeply vexing. **"The hard-earned effort, the hellish hardships and full resolve it takes..."** This wasn't meant to happen, Liger breaking free from the inescapable restraints, the snakes having lost grip of their prey and Snake himself being flipped right under Liger as the knife was snatched back and thrown away slicing the air, the impossible situation had just been reversed.

Then, Liger's voice suddenly dropped to a low, soft whisper that only Snake could hear, to which he repeated.**"To become...?"**

**"A BODYGUARD FIT FOR A MASTER'S PROTECTION!"** Liger's orange eyes blazed like the rising sun, full of unwavering belief and motivation. It was frighteningly clear what Liger meant to convey and through, not the empowering words, but the glowing wild cat eyes, and the awe-inspiring expression that was shown right in Snake's face. He simply stared back incredulously feeling at an extreme loss for words.

**"I. SALUTE. YOU!"** All three proclaimed epically as they did so in an assembled line. The hopeful light falls dramatically on them.

**"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?"** Snake deadpans darkly. Questioning the reality of it all.

* * *

And that's all for now guys, now I gotta let you know that writing this fanfic was honestly hella fun! I thinking of making more chapters real soon but that's only if I get reviews! Take the awesome initiative in telling me your thoughts on this chapter, any constructive-criticism? Comments from readers both positive or negative so long as it makes sense! Thank you so much for reading this and enjoy your time on fanfic and throughout the rest of your awesome days!

If I get some reviews I'll definitely write a new chapter, more action, comedy and chaos ensures and I'll even reveal Liger's TRUE identity! ...and gender (note how I never revealed Liger's gender yet in any way, though possibly soon...) OH AND HINTS OF- *buzzzzt* no, it's not yaoi, sorry fangirls_  
_


End file.
